The invention relates to an electromechanical door lock.
Electromechanical door locks of various kinds are known. General objects for electromechanical door locks are i.a. simplicity of the construction, applicability for remote-controlled operation, dead-locking possibility for the dead bolt, movement of the dead bolt also manually for instance through key operation especially for possible interruptions of current as well as for defective operation of the lock. Especially the importance of the last mentioned properties has increased according to the norms provided for the locking field.